onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angel Emfrbl/Animefan
If you like the cities of gold,then you'll be absolutely amazed with "Spartak/cus and the sun beneath the sea" /Les Mondes Engloutis.A show with the most fantastical and briliant elements ive ever seen. New Babylon 08:13, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :I may have watched that at some point, but trouble is by now I've seen so much anime I'm forgetting it. I saw quite a few French/Japanese co-ops too that were around in the late 80s. Man they were great also! Its where the French learnt how to "anime"... Too bad everything they've done since then is a load of rubbish... ¬_¬' :-/ One-Winged Hawk 10:53, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::The Living crystal episode-youll realy like it,I think (2:05 is a good shot of the Inquisitors) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GK28gc0ojtU&feature=related (New Babylon 11:18, 5 June 2008 (UTC)). :Haha! I have seen that! :D :It was on TTC before the chanel went (R.I.P. you dam good excuse for a TV channel that was THE best one on saterlite TV) during early mornings. Also the "XXXX (Can't remember the name) and the Star Child" was on too at that time of the morning. I had an excuse to wake up early for both those shows. :I liked the little yellow creatures, they were fun. I never understood why there was at least one show of the songs... Like the pirates one, the yellow things one... And I forget the rest. But the Two yellow things songs were lvely... "Arcadea (spelling?) we're sing a dancing song, come with us, we're singing a dancing song! Boys and girls, girls and boys, we're glad to dance along!" or however it went... :-/ One-Winged Hawk 11:30, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::"Arcadia".Those who are Big and Bag.Also,the french opening,if you look for it,far suprasses the english one,which is stil good.This is my most personal episode-they try to convince them that the place their going to doesnt exist and at the end, when they fly of,the Judges have a very interesting dialogue.they look on and say :"This is so impossible that it never could have happened." "Exact!" .I think thats quite good. Also,I was intriguied with people from History living in fantastical plains in diferent lairs of the earth, the "worlds of the strata". Never saw the second season on tv,but saw the plast ep in french on youtube- cause,from the description of it,I simply could not imagine a "furious" Arkana. New Babylon 12:17, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :I know at one point the coloured guy met his brother ("Same eyes, same face, they really are brothers!") and that was interesting. I know they group ended back at the underground city also. It was one of those nice early treasures that you can't remember much about only that you like it at the time. :-) :Unfortunatly this only proves to serve the old wound that has sprung up since everything pretty much has died since the mid 90s. T_T One-Winged Hawk 12:30, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Also,to the DBZ thing-the amnesia stuff was firstly introduced ,or hinted at,in DB.You also have to take into acount that that was a long time ago.But that being said,I agree with almost everything you said.Now, Freeza I disliked for two things-1, he could destroy a planet in his base,midget form,yet he had three stronger ones.That was damn overexagerated.Next up is his forms. When he grew big and muscular,he shouldve either stayed that way, geting rid of "incredile midget" cliché,or stay in his third,far less shohen-esque form-which I liked the most,as being the most original,but which got,in the anime,shown in ONE episode.Fourth stage was reay useless,cause,lets face it,he just turned back into a midget, without any "acesories" . Then,when he came to Earth with his even stronger father-I will not hide the fact im a King Cold fan,solely cause the guy was frickin ass huge version of Freeza,a fresh change after his three inch tall son-they shouldve been allowed to destroy some of the planet and show of what Cold can do.But f*ck no,lets have a mysterious guy form the future show up and kill them of in one chapter. Then-I liked the android arc,like you.I don't remembe the "18 smashing buildings" bit,but whatever.It was good,fresh,where someone actualy goes AFTER the protagonists,instead of them apearing and fucking the bad guys up outa nowhere.Though I liked C-18's adition to the cast later,cause I didn't want her character to be killed of,but they way to do it was not smart.Cell had the most bland design.If he stayed in his first or second forms,okay,but his shohen final form,along with him having multiple forms,was too much of an emulation of Freeza to pass on. Oh-you also forgot one thing-that 5/6ths of the whole cast either became useless panel filling,or not apear at all (Lunch) . New Babylon 09:35, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :Now I stress here that I disliked how DBZ got shown before DB because MAYBE I would have liked the series a tad bit more if they hadn't have done that. I put down a lot of it to DB's mangaka, bless him he was really trying, but he just got lost when he reached DBZ and didn't know where to go from there. A lot of the time, there was laziness or repeativiness. I look at the DB series as a whole as a shinning example of how to ruin something that was good. I am also one of those whose dismisses DBGT and hides under my bed sheets whenever someone mentions it. Okay, take everything I hated in the previous two series and magnify it... :I'll get round to Sailor Moon tomorrow. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 13:38, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::BTW, 18 destroying buildings happened after Trunks returned to the future when Cell was finally beaten for good. One-Winged Hawk 14:02, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :: You DO realise that Torioyama was FORCED to continue the series cause of popularity,by Jump editors-he planed to end it with Namek. New Babylon 18:13, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::I know all that and more. I also know thats why theres a "Z" in the name, it was meant to be "THE LAST". People were telling him what to do. Thats why I said "Blessing him he really was trying" because he was trying to make the most of out what little ideas he had to go by. Thats why everything in DBZ was repeative. Poor guy, making the series last longer then need be just killed the writing. Saying that, the fact he managed to make it wlast so long is alone an achievement. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 18:57, 6 June 2008 (UTC)